Naruto the Susanoo
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto escape a beating thank to the fox and ends up in the fire nation palace. First chapter kina crappy. It will be a Harem Challenge from Challenger
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender are owned by other people**

**Naruto the Raijin**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A small boy was huddled in the corner of a dingy apartment as a bunch of villager banged on the door. They finally got in and grabbed the five year old boy by the collar of his shirt. "You will pay demon," said a drunken villager as they carried him to a window and threw him out making him hit the power line.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the sewer eyes are shown "I have got to hurry and heal him," said a deep voice.

"Forgive me Kushina but your son will not be in this dimension due to the hate," thought the creature.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the outside the boy body glows and he explodes in a shower of sparks. "We did we killed the demon," said one of the civilians only to be killed as the others turn and see an enraged Sarutobi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the palace in the capital of the fire nation a black haired woman eyes widen as she saw a badly injured child five years "spirits," she whispered as he held him and rushed him to the infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy woke up and saw white wall "damn a hospital," thought the boy.

The door opens two people walk in. On was a female with black and a kind demeanor, the other one made on guard instinctively "he had a small crown on his head and red robe. Another man walks in he had scrub on "Prince Ozai," said the man with the scrubs.

"How is your patient?" asked the female with genuine concern.

"He is fit; by the time you brought him in he badly injured but somehow the next day half his injures were healed," said the doctor.

The man Ozai had a calculating look on his face "I have left one out and that was he malnourished; border line abuse," said the doctor as the female covers her mouth in shock and Ozai looks shocked which Naruto saw was faked.

"You can leave doctor," said the man in a cold tone.

Yes prince," said the doctor as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ozai sees the boy looking at him "how did you get in the palace," asked the man.

"Ozai; the boy is injured," scolded the woman.

"Let us get some introduction at out the way," said Naruto

"Prince Ozai,"

"I am Princess Usra," said the female.

"A pleasure princess," said Naruto.

"As well as Prince Ozai; my name is Naruto Uzumaki," said the blond.

I am going," said the man as he walks out.

The female clenches her fist "Princess," said Naruto.

"So Naruto what happened?" asked the female.

"Kit," said a booming voice.

"Kurama," thought Naruto. "What's up?"

"You can trust her; bring her into your mind," said the voice known as Kurama.

"Touch my head really quick said the boy getting a confused look from Usra.

The princess did as asked as her eyes turned black

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a sewer the princess was shocked "where am I?" she asked a Naruto appeared next to her.

"Princess, I would like you to follow me and meet someone," said the blond.

The two walks down a lighted corridor and get to a door. Naruto opens it and they see a meadow with a fox sleeping "Kurama," said Naruto.

The fox wakes up "welcome Princess of the Fire Nation," said the fox.

"You are a spirit are you not?" she asked.

"In a way yes," said the fox.

"Naruto is from another dimension; a group tried to kill due to my mistake," said the Fox sadly.

"I was forced out of his and attack the village.

I was sealed by Father but his wish for his son to be seen as hero was not fulfilled," said the fox.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"He was electrocuted by some drunks and in order to save him; took him out of his home dimension," he said.

"This conversation will not be repeated to your husband," said Naruto.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't trust him and he seem off and uncaring," said the fox. "I and the Kit have sensed it. Greedy and power-hungry,"

"Due to using my energy, Naruto has control of water," said the fox. "More elements might be present but it will take time to train him,"

"I will keep this discussion to myself," said Usra.

"Time to wake up," said the fox.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two woke up "not a single soul will know," said the princess.

"I know someone who might be able to adopt you," said Usra.

"Thank you princess," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up and saw a man with grey hair and a semi-big belly as well as Usra. "Naruto my husband's brother would like to adopt you," she said.

"My name is General Iroh," said the man with a kind smile.

"A pleasure General Iroh," said Naruto.

"I would like make you my son," said the man.

"He is kind hearted Kit," said the fox through his link.

"I would be honored father," said Naruto.

"Let us get you signed out of the hospital," said the kind man.

Naruto walks out with his new father "so where are we going dad?" asked Naruto.

"First we are getting a bit to eat; you look hungry," said the man.

Naruto and Iroh walk to a dinner and order.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was enjoying his time with his father and told his father the truth. Iroh smiled "I promise not to tell Ozai," said the man.

Naruto was also introduced to the princess daughter and son; Azula and Zuko.

Naruto life was complete until a discussion with fire Lord Azulon two year later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ozai kneeled in front of his father "Fire Lord; it has come to my attention the Iroh's son was killed and doesn't have any one of the royal bloodline to succeed him," said Ozai.

"My son live and I can bring glory to the fire nation," said Ozai.

"You do not know what it is like to lose a son; but I let you know; kill Zuko," said the Fire Lord.

"Of course father," said Ozai.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the shadow Naruto clenched his fist and left. He head o Usra's room and knocked. "Come on in," said the kind voice.

Naruto walked in and closed the door. He run and places seal on the walls "something has come up," said the seven year old.

Naruto explains what he heard and by the time he was done he was hugging the woman who was like another mother to him crying.

"I have to talk to Ozai," she said.

"Naruto if something happens can you protect my children from their father," said the princess.

"What are you going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Something that will get me banished," she said as Naruto bow and walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next day Naruto was in Iroh's room looking out the window as Usra was being marched out of the capital to her banishment.

Naruto rushed to the Throne room and saw the coffin of Azulon from the shadows "so she killed him to save her son," thought Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was sparing with Zuko when the prince fired flames at Naruto who was unable to block in time to the princes horror.

Naruto eyes glowed blue and as the water around the air materialized blocking the flames. Iroh's eyes where widen "not good," he thought.

Naruto was sitting in his room looking at the picture of Usra and her children when he eyes narrowed when a knock was heard "who is it?" asked the blond

"It me Naruto Iroh; it is an emergency," shouted the man voice.

Naruto opens the door as his adoptive walks in a closes "you must leave my son," said the kind man.

"So someone saw what I did," said the young blond.

Iroh nodded his head and hugged his son. "Goodbye my son," said Iroh

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto snuck out of the city under the cover of darkness. He just reached the gate of the capital and snuck out.

He got a miles when he saw thirty soldier riding Rhinos "by decree of fire Lord Ozai; you are to be brought back and trained to fight," said the man.

Naruto eyes glow and water hits one of them as the blond flees. He sees the soldier catching up "you're making this harder than it has to be," said the leader.

Naruto continues to evade his pursuers until he stop and find himself on the edge of a cliff. He sees the rider he was unable to knock out surround him "nowhere to go boy," said the leader.

Naruto falls back of the edge "he is crazy," said one of the men.

"Let's report back mission is a failure," said the man

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the sky Naruto was on the back of a Harpy Flacon "glade you made it Kuroo," said Naruto as he thinks back to when he saved the young creature.

Flashback

Naruto was in the Ember Island when he saw a thing trying to fly. Getting close Naruto sees that it is a Harpy Falcon with gold wing near the shore "I see so you're trapped," said Naruto as he looks around and water bends the log out into the ocean and inspect the wing. "A damaged wing," said Naruto as he uses water bending to heal it slight.

The creature gets up and bow down to seven year old level. "You welcome; I will be back with some food; stay out of sight," said the blond.

Naruto left and always brought food to his friend until it was fully healed. The bird plucks a feather off it wing making Naruto eyes widen "you mean I am part of the roast," he thought as he knew the significance of the jester.

"I accept," said Naruto as the Harpy Falcon flew off.

Flashback end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto closes his eyes and vows to end the Fire Lords control.


	2. The battle with the Bandit

**Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender are owned by other people**

Naruto of the Susanoo

The battle with the Bandit

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto has been traveling for five years making friends. He was walking down a path when a Harpy Flacon flies down "what information," asked Naruto.

Naruto comrade has learned to speak human tough "Ozai has banished Prince Zuko for opposing a plan that would kill a good portion of the army," said Kuroo.

Naruto sighs "what else?"

"He has banished Iroh under the pretext of protecting Zuko," said Kuroo.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kuroo.

"I am heading to Omashu; if what I hear is that I can use all elements to a degree. I am going to find a teacher in earthbending," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets to a city with a big mansion. He looks around and sees a poster on the wall "Earth Rumble," thought the blond.

He goes to where it is being held and sees a man "Are you the sponsor of the tournament," asked the thirteen year old.

"Yes I am Xin Fu," said the man

"I would like to sign up;" said the blond. "Can we use any in the battle?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes you can," said the man.

Naruto signs up and goes to the competitor box and sees several earth bendrers.

"First Match is Susanoo vs Earth Snake," said the sponsor as a skins man walks up with a head piece of a snake.

A water geyser erupt on the floor and Naruto walks out as the water is blasted around him.

The crowed was speechless as the contenders were awed "first match begin," said Xin Fu

The skinny man opens his palm as whips of earth are slammed against Naruto who block it without moving with a water wall.

The ground freezes under neither Naruto opponent as he starts to slide into Naruto who goes low and freezes his legs.

"Winner Susanoo," said Xin Fu.

The crowed cheers and Naruto releases his opponents and the two bow to each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next match is Fire Nation Man vs. the Hippo," said the sponsor.

A giant man walk out as a smaller man with a fire nation flag appears as well

"Begin," he said as Hippo won effortlessly.

Naruto watched the matches with little interested until a young girl about 10 walks out "The Blind Bandit shall face the Rock," said the sponsor.

The battle was interesting as the Blind Bandit was dodging the earth of the her opponent "I see she using her feet," thought the blond.

10 year old got good and hit knocking the Rock out of the ring.

The blind bandit walk up to the side line "I am impressed for you such a young lady to use like that," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Next match is Susanoo vs Hippo,"

Naruto walks out as does the big man "I will squash you like a bug," said the Hippo.

Begin," said Xin

The hippo picks up and piece of the floor and throws it. The dust clears and Naruto is seen behind the Hippo on his shoulder with a ice sword on his neck and twenty piece of the slab cut up "yield," said the blond

'Winner Susanoo," said Xin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bandit wins her match as easily and now the two face each other.

"Susanoo vs. The Blind Bandit," said Xin. "Begin,"

The earth below Naruto is raised and throws. Naruto disappears in water. As water bullet are shot at the Bandit but is blocked by a wall of earth.

"What was that?" asked the bandit.

"My water Mastery makes me able to form clone from the air," said the blond.

"The Blind Bandit punches the air as several chunks of earth are shot at Naruto who puts his hand up and blocks it with a wall of water.

Naruto puts his finger to his mouth and shoot a stream from his mouth.

The bandit erects a wall of earth underneath and makes her raises on the platform.

The ten year old slams her foot on the platform shooting rock from it at a rapid pace.

Naruto form two water whips and blocks most of them but one get past cutting him of the arm.

"Not bad for a blind person," said Naruto. "Kid gloves come off," said Naruto as water form around Naruto and takes shape into an armored figure with a water sword.

The Bandit growls as the earth forms a shell around her and takes form "your are not the only with a surprise," said the earth bender as a golem appear with a shield and sword of earth.

"Now is this is a fight," said Naruto as he charges in his water Golemvs. the Earth Golem.

Naruto slams his water sword in the earth golem but the bandit blocks it with her golem's shield.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowed were speechless as the two benders battled with skill.

Naruto grabbed the golem with his water Golem and jumps out and punches the Earth Golem shattering the armor "you not an earth bender," shouted the bandit as her golem starts to crack and fall apart.

"I don't' be an earth bender just need knowledge of chi to enhance my strength," said the blond as both opponent land on the ground "you are skilled for your age Bandit. From where I am standing this battle could go either way," said Naruto. "I forfeit," said Naruto as he bow.

"I let you win so you can show the world the power of the Blind Bandit," said Naruto as he walks away.

"Winner and new Champion the Blind Bandit," said Xin with a shouted as the crowed cheers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looks and sees a young girl in regal clothing walking out of the bathroom "so she is a Beifong," said thought Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto headed out of the town and saw a fire nation army approaching. He glared at the army and went to meet them. "This town is off limits," said the blond.

"You stop us boy?" said the lead soldier with arrogance.

"How did you know," said Naruto as they were attack by a wave of water. The wall of the town where filled of civilians as they watched a child taking out soldier after soldier.

Naruto sees hundred more soldier approach min single file. Naruto put his hand mid way and threw them down as rain starts to pour making the fire bender useless in their bending.

"Retreat or die," said Naruto as the soldier start to back up in fear of how a child was beating a small army.

"Attack shouted the general as his army charges. Naruto puts his hand like he is holding a bow "water arrows" said the blond as he fires water airs from the rain taking out many soldier.

"Naruto dodges a fireball is surprised to see a man he remembered "General Lee," said Naruto as he sees sa man from the nation with a mustache

"Naruto; comeback and Fire Lord will pardon you," said the general.

"I am sorry but I don't acknowledge the fire nation doctrine nor beliefs of murdering civilians," said the blond.

"Then by order of Fire Lord Ozai; you are to be terminated," said the general as he goes into a fire bending stance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto shots water bullets at the man but is block by a wall of fire.

The battle continues as fire and water are shot at each bender. The general fires a blast of fire and but is blocked by a wall of water. Naruto punches the air and water fist slam into the general knocking him "retreats; I would rather not kill someone; who holds some my respect," said the blond as a wall of water blocks a fire ball.

Naruto shakes his head and pierces the general with a ice spike killing the man "forgive me," said the blond.

"Go back and I will spare you," said Naruto as the army fallback.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks away from the town and heads to Omashu. On the wall was a lone soldier "captain," said a man.

"Notify the army that Susanoo is to r3esxpected and approached with caution," said the commander of the town

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ozai was pissed as the soldier gave his report "you lost to a child and my general was killed. I wanted poster in all the fore colines to bring him in dead or salive," said the Fire Lord.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. The Southern Air temple Meeting the Gaan

**Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender are owned by other people**

Naruto of the Susanoo

The Southern Air temple Meeting the Gaang

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had learned much in two year. After heading to Omashu he learned some earth bending from a powerful bender. However unable to use the other element to the fullest. During the training Naruto had a vision of an bald headed monk he went to visit the air temple to wait for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto got to the Southern air temple and went to the pavilion of the Avatar. He was pulled into the spirit world and saw the former Avatar Roku who explained everything that has happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After waiting for a few days he picked up some figure walking into the temple. He notices that it is the monk and two water tribes member.

He walks out to greet them "greeting Avatar," said Naruto as he walks out.

The three get ready to fight "please; like you can even touch me," said the blond.

Naruto walks towards them "who are you?" asked the Avatar.

"My name young Aang is Naruto," said the blond.

"Now why are you here young Airbender; instead of defeating the Fire Lord?" asked Naruto.

"He is not strong enough; he needs to learn the elements," said the female.

"You mean he only knows air," said Naruto disbelieving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Are there any monk here?" asked the Avatar.

Naruto looks down "you are the last one," said Naruto.

Aang runs in with Naruto following but is blocked by the water tribe members "move," said Naruto calmly.

"As far as we know you could be fire nation," said the boy as he holds his machete in his hand.

"I have got to make sure Aang doesn't go crazy in the Avatar State," said Naruto as he walks forward.

The water tribes members blocked "I won't ask again," said Naruto.

Naruto flicks his hand and the siblings have frozen feet.

"You're a water bender," said the female.

Naruto smiles and heads to the inner sanctum

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets to the meeting and see Aang weeping "damn it," thought Naruto as the monk tattoo's glow and the wind picks up "calm down," said Naruto as he forms a shield of water and continue onwards.

A blast of wind blows Naruto back "Aang," said the female as she rushed up. "I know you upset but the monk spirits live inside of you," she said.

Aang floats down as the wind subside. The male and female run up and promise to help Aang.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki?" said the blond with a bow.

"Aang," said the monk.

And your friends," said Naruto

My name is Katara," said the teen female.

I am Sokka," said the water tribesman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto where are you from?" asked Katara.

"I was raised for 3 years in The Fire Nation," said the blond as the three get in stance. "You can calm yourself; if I was youi enemy. Your experience in life and death battle is not as great as mine," said Naruto.

"But all fire nation citizens are evil," said the male only to be slams into a wall with an enraged Naruto looking in his eyes "ignorance; your saying that other Nations aren't evil," said Naruto.

"The evil ones are the Fire Lord and his advisers," said Naruto as he tighten his hold on Sokka. "Many want this war to end." said Naruto.

"I will admit there are a few people in the Fire Nation who are evil to the core but a small percentage including the soldiers are following order; simple as that," said Naruto as he drops the teen who regains his breathing.

Sokka stands up "why are protecting them?" said Sokka.

"The citizens have nothing to do with the war and even my friend who I am sure you have run into is also a victim by his father," said Naruto.

"Who is your friend?" asked Aang.

"Prince Zuko," said Naruto with his eyes closes.

"I need to see you skills; we are going to have a test," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Aang as he dodges a water whip.

"Naruto," shouted Katara.

Naruto with an evil smirk "you fools; I was never your comrade," said Naruto.

"I knew it," said Sokka as he charges Naruto.

"You are a fool to charge an unknown," said Naruto as he grabs the boy arm making him kneel "Katara kill Aang or Sokka dies," said Naruto in a cold tone.

Katara balls up her fist "what is your choice; your brother or the savior," said Naruto.

Naruto tosses her a knife made of ice. "Make your choice," said Naruto.

The female eyes widen at the betrayal "I choose myself," she said as she slams the knife toward her chest but instead hit her hand on the chest covered with water.

"Impressive," said Naruto. "You pass," said the blond.

"What happened?" asked Aang.

Naruto releases Sokka "simple I had Katara make a choice to make sure I joined the right side," he said. "I respect honor and self sacrifice for your comrades. That first point of the test and second was to s1how you that the Fiore Nation solider won't hesitate to force you in that position," said Naruto.

"Aang you are weak at the moment and will get lose without training," said Naruto.

Aang looks down as Naruto looks at Sokka "you have a potential to be a powerful none bender with the proper training," said the blond.

He turns to Katara "you have great potential to be water bending master. I will teach Aang and you water bending and Sokka some hand to hand," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looks down from the air temple "we have to find a master who can help me teach you two water bending; I know just the person," said Naruto.

"Who?" asked Aang.

"Master Pakku of the Northern water Tribe," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto motions Aang to follow "we need you to meet your predecessor," said Naruto as the monk follow Naruto.

They get to a room with statues as Naruto eyes glow and Aang tattoo glow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A spectral image of a old man with red robes appears "Aang; it is good to meet you; thanks for the help," said the man.

Naruto sigh "Avatar Roku," there is a situation," said Naruto as Aang look at Naruto.

"Aang only know Airbending," said Naruto.

"I see; Aang," said the former Avatar. "I can only talk for a little bit; come to my temple during the Winter Solstices. It is a perils journey and in the heart of the Fire Nation," said Roku.

"I know where it is since I visited it a few month ago to talk to Roku," said the blond

"How?" asked Aang.

Naruto is spiritual aware and will be a great asset to. The Avatar gave some control over his non main element of Fire and Earth," said Roku.

What about air?" asked Aang.

Naruto the wind picks up and a slams into the wall "that answer your question?" asked Naruto.

"We don't have much time Aang you must defeat Ozai once you master the other elements," said Roku

Aang bows "I will Roku," said the monk.

The specter fades away as both people eyes dim and go back to normal. "Let's go," said Naruto.

A hawk is seen as Naruto snaps his finger. The hawk lands on his arm and takes a container with a rolled up paper.

"Well this sucks," said Naruto as he pet the hawk and give him some feed and a note and it flies off.

"Aang we have to get to the Northern Water Tribe," said Naruto.

"What dud Hawk bring "A warning from my informant "Fire Lord Ozai has authorized an invasion of the Northern Water in two months," said the blond. "I sent a message to the leader warning him," said Naruto.

"We better head out," said Aang as a Sky Bison flies up.

The three plus one extra get on "Yipp Yipp," said Aang as the Bison flies off

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

Sorry for the short chapter


	4. The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Naruto and Avatar: The Last Airbender are owned by other people**

Naruto of the Susanoo

The Warriors of Kyoshi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the Sky Bison Naruto was sitting in the back as Katara was sewing Sokka's trousers. "Aang you are heading in the wrong direction," said Sokka.

"Katara look," said the Airbender as the waterbender continues what she is doing.

"That is nice Aang," she said.

Aw but you did not look Katara," pouted the monk.

"Don't bother Katara; she has got a job to do," said the boy.

"What does that supposed to mean?" asked Katara.

Sokka looked at his sister "well it is proven that men are surpior to hunting and fighting. Woman are superior to doing laundry and sewing.

Katara growls and throws Sokka his trousesr "I am done; hope you like the job," said Katara smugly.

"I am sorry Katara; I can't wear these," said Sokka as Appa descends "Aang why are we going down?" asked Naruto.

"I want to give Appa a break and ride Koi," said Aang.

Naruto sigh "have Appa take a quick break then we have to go," said Naruto.

The Bison Lands and the Gaang get off. Naruto looks around as see a lake "do what you want Aang then we are leaving," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aang jumps in the lake and ride the Koi fish but Naruto eyes see something "Aang get to shore," said Naruto as a giant white fish with a huge maw appear.

Naruto jumps on the water and rushes the giant "Unagi Fish," said Naruto as the fish lunges at Naruto who slams his fist into it knocking it back.

"Aang get to shore now," shouted Naruto as he throws chi infused water punches at the fish.

Aang gets to shore as the water makes a pillar and bring Naruto to shore. Naruto looks around as Aang is ambushed along with Katara and Sokka.

A pair of hands tried to grab Naruto but he grabs the hands and throws the offender. Naruto looks around and sees several more female warrior "this might a problem." Thought the blond

"I yield," said Naruto as he puts his hands out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four Gaang members were tied to a pole as Sokka was saying he was going to beat the living crap out of the guy who beat him as his blindfold was removed reveling armed female. "Were are the men who attack us?" asked Sokka.

"There are no men," said a brown haired female with war paint.

"There is no way a bunch of girls beat us," said Sokka.

"Do me a favor bitch slap the fool," said Naruto as the warrior slap Sokka in the face "thank you," he said.

A man walks up "why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to ride the Koi fish," said the Avatar.

"Naruto sighs "it was his brilliant idea," said Naruto.

"We will feed you to Unagi" said the leader of the warrior.

"Kyoshi island has stayed out of the war," said the man.

"I know Kyoshi," said Aang.

"How," asked another warrior.

"I am the Avatar so she is my past life," said Aang.

"The Avatar vanished years ago," said the man.

"Aang airbend," said Naruto.

Aang blows some wind flipping out of his restraints "He is the Avatar," said the man as he order the warrior to free Naruto and his friends.

"Wait he was out the whole time," said the warrior clearly shocked.

"How," said the female leader.

"Skills," said Naruto as he dangles the rope on his arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gaang was escorted to the town as everyone watched Aang with admiration. After hearing the Avatar was on the island a parade started for Aang. Naruto frowned as Aang relished in the fame. Naruto went to a dojo like school and walked in.

"What are you doing here?" asked the female.

Naruto got on his knees "I would like to learn you style and in return I will teach my form," said Naruto as he puts his head to the ground.

"Why do you want to learn when you can bend?" asked the leader wi5th a glance.

"I make myself less susceptible to chi blockers. Bending can do little if they get close and start pummeling you," said Naruto.

"All right my name is Suki and must follow all traditions," said the named Suki.

"I fully accept," said Naruto as the other warriors bring in a battle dress and paint.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears out of the dressing room "Not really the most embarrassing thing I done," said Naruto.

Suki explains the purpose of the dress and style of fighting.

Naruto got into a stance and waited as Suki attacked. Using what he knows he blocked a strike and went for a punch but Suki grabbed his fist and threw him "so that the principle of you style," said Naruto.

"It using you opponents energy agianst him or her," said Naruto as the door opend and Sokka walks in "I would like to spar since I am a warrior," he said

"A warrior really," asked Suki as Naruto was struggling not to chuckle. "I am the best warrior in the village," said Sokka.

"Alright," said Suki.

Sokka charges and is taken down rather quickly. Naruto facepalms himself "What have I told you of charging like a lunatic," said Naruto.

"She got lucky," said Sokka as he glares at Suki.

"Really then come at me again," said Suki as motions her hand in a come hither.

Sokka charges again only to be taken down. Naruto sits down and pulls out some card and starts to shuffle "I wonder how this will take," thought Naruto.

"Sokka I am leaving learn from your mistakes," said Naruto as he walks out after tne minutes of Sokka get his butt handed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a fire nation ship and man with pony tail is sitting in his cabin as the cook brings in a fish "[Prince Zuko; I have heard that the Avatar has been spotted," said the man.

"Where?" shouted Zuko.

"He is on Kyoshi Island my Prince," said the cook.

"Prepare to launch an attack on the island to capture the Avatar," said Zuko.

Iroh was sitting across "was there a blond traveling with them?" he asked.

"Yes sir," said the cook.

Iroh smiled "look like I get to see my son and maybe see how much he has improved," thought the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking round town and he saw Aang entertain some children as well as seeing Katara on the side "copper coin for thoughts?" asked Naruto.

The female looks at Naruto "I wish Aang would take things seriously," she said.

Naruto frown "he needs to get ready; however let him enjoy some peace we have been granted," said Naruto.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" she asked.

"Training and it is tradition of the island protectors," said Naruto.

"I have head back to the Dojo," said Naruto as he walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets there and sees Sokka being taught by another warrior "so you finally got the point," said Naruto.

Sokka was going through the Katas as Naruto bows to Suki and they started to trade blows.

Naruto heads out and sees a hawk. He whistles and it lands on his arm. He reads a note and rolls it up and the hawk flies away.

Naruto looks up and sees some ash "so they have come," said Naruto.

"Fire nation," said Sokka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sokka gather the others I will hold off their advance forces," said Naruto as he rushes to meet the enemy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the shore Naruto sees the small army disembark the ship. He jumps down "hello Prince Zuko," said Naruto.

"Naruto," said Zuko.

"Kill him," said Zuko as the firebenders start launch fire as Naruto blocks it with water wall. Zuko attack as well but is blocked by Iroh "I will handle," said Iroh as he stared at his son.

"Of course Uncle," said Zuko.

"you will be going nowhere," said Naruto as he bring his hands and it starts to rain.

"Iroh and Zuko were speechless "to master water to such a degree," said Iroh. "Zuko we have to take him together," said Iroh.

Two more Naruto form from the water and attack the soldier leaving Naruto with the two leaders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the town a sentry was watching the battle "unreal he made it rain from the air," said the sentry as the Kyoshi appear on the tower "what's happening it started to rain," asked Suki as she sees Naruto and his opponents circle each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto punches the air and water slam into Zuko sending him back as Iroh intercepts them with his flames.

"To us fire during a rain storm; truly a Dragon," said Naruto as Iroh start to generate lightening and shoot it at Naruto who blocks it with by slamming his hands together forming a barrier of electricity around himself.

Naruto forms a water whip hitting Iroh who does not flinch and retaliate with fist of fire.

Naruto back up "damn; using the rain drained me greatly and all for nothing," said Naruto.

Naruto charges on ice below his feet ramming into Iroh sending him back.

Naruto dodges a fireball as he sees several Rhino rider. "I guess; I have no choice but fall back," he sees the torch being lit "good," he thought.

"Have a nice day gentlemen," said Naruto as water raises him and he jumps in the town square "is everything ready," said Naruto as he kneels with some fatigue. I can keep the storms for about ten minutes," said Naruto as he sees Suki running up to him

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire benders enter the city and begin to fight the Kyoshi warriors. Suki is fighting Zuko "where is the Avatar?" demanded the prince.

"He is not here," she said as Zuko catches her off guard with a punch as the flames get closer to Suki.

"Water," said Naruto as it is extinguished by a stream of water.

"Leave or die Zuko," said Naruto as a mist start to form.

"Hiding; you coward," said the prince as he felt something on his back he spins around and blindly attack.

"Is that all from the heir of the fire nation," said Naruto as Zuko sent into a building.

Zuko fire a flame and hit a store lighting it a flame. "This fight is getting out of hand," thought the blond as he spins blocking the fire with a water shield.

Naruto start to breath hard as the rain stop "well that's all I can do for now," said Naruto.

Naruto sees Appa and jumps on "let's go they will follow us," said Naruto.

Aang looks at the burning town "we got to do something," said Aang.

"Circle the town," said Naruto," as the Bison circles it and Naruto sprays water out of his mouth putting out most of the fires.

The Bison flies into the distance as Zuko forces leave the town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Zuko ship he reaches into a pocket and sees a scroll "when did he," said Zuko as he remembered the mist.

Zuko reads it and growls "what is this," he said as he slams his fist on the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

a/n: Fourth Chapters done.


End file.
